


A Halál a Kaszások ellen

by DG_Eddie



Category: Mass Effect
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DG_Eddie/pseuds/DG_Eddie
Summary: Azuraxx és Nehkreaxx egy átbulizott éjszaka után az Íloszon találja magát. Shepard pedig nagyon nem örül annak, hogy két Trodax parancsolgasson neki.





	

[Nehkreaxx]  
-Ahjj... a fejem... -Azuraxx nyög egy nagyot, majd köhög. Nem csodálom. Ennyit inni is csak mi tudunk a Klán tagjai közül. A Klánról beszélve, merre vagyunk?  
- _Gatzû_ , hol a _khas'nûl_ -ban vagyunk? -kérdezem.  
-Nem tudom, testvér. Nem tudom.  
Egy ember és két idegen-féleség közeledik felénk. Egyik valamiféle kék, a másik meg egy csuklyás, maszkos egyén. Az ember... férfi. 1.80 magas. Fekete páncél. Fegyverek a hátán. Rövid haj, fekete. Bal oldalán dizájnvágás.  
-Hé. Jól vagytok? -hallok egy női hangot. A kék szól hozzánk. -Jól vagytok? -ismétli meg.  
- _Atûn khal'norr arkhon_... Sokat beszélsz. -Azuraxx felkel, és a Kaszára támaszkodik. Két méterrel tornyosul a férfi feje fölé. Én egy métert mérek rá. Khal'oxar a hátamon várja az utasításaimat. Azuraxx elsétál mellettük, utat nyitnak neki. Jobban mondva: hátratántorodnak. Érzik a Halál visszataszító, gyűlöletes szagát. Én is érzem. Engem nem riaszt vissza. Megszoktam.  
-Kik vagytok? -kérdezi Báttya alig féken tartott, romboló dühvel és megfordul. A három iszonyodva mered rá.  
-Shepard parancsnok vagyok. Ők itt mellettem Liara T'soni és Tali'Zorah vas Neema.  
Azuraxx megindul feléjük. A fejük fölé tornyosul, és azt mondja:  
-A Halál hozói vagyunk. Nehkreaxx -bök felém. -Azuraxx. -bök a mellére. -Ha nem álltok az utunkba, akkor nem döglötök meg. -Sebhelyes képén könyörtelen vigyor jelenik meg.  
Shepard láthatóan nem bízik bennünk. Megértem. Tulajdonképpen nem, de nem is nagyon izgat. Megérdemli.  
-Hogyan terveztek távozni erről a bolygóról? -kérdezi Liara. Rámosolygok - ami, az én pofámmal, a legrosszabb halálos ítélettel ér fel.  
-Láttuk a hajótokat. Mit gondoltok, hogyan fogunk menni?  
Shepard nincs elragadtatva az ötlettől, mint ahogy a másik kettő se. Azuraxx bólint, majd egy gonosz vigyorral Shepard-ék mögé sétál.  
-Na, akkor... megyünk, vagy mi?  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Ez minden? A rohadt életbe, fel sem tudok egyenesedni! -káromkodik Azuraxx. Megértem. Húsz centivel van a négy méteres magasság alatt, itt pedig alig három méteres a belmagasság.

**Author's Note:**

> A Trodax kifejezések:  
> Gatzû: testvér  
> Khas'nûl: szar  
> Khal'oxar: Halál-hírnök  
> Atûn khal'norr arkhon: halál-őrök vagyunk


End file.
